Horror in the Woods
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost tries to avoid the axe murderer in a dark forest. Will he become his next victim?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

HORROR IN THE WOODS

V.V. Argost found himself in a dark forest when his airship crashed. The next words that came out of his mouth were enough to make a serial killer blush. Munya stared at him with one wide eye.  
He watched his master hit his head against the controls a few times. He observed him running a hand through his shoulder length white hair. Argost really didn't need this right now.

The villain's eyes were wide when his stomach started to growl. He was about to tell his servant to cook something for him until he remembered his current situation. He glanced at him. ''I'm going to search for a restaurant assuming there is one. Why don't you repair the airship? Do hurry for we must stay one step ahead of the Saturday family. They must not stop me from releasing Kur.'' His manservant nodded very slowly.

The host of Weird World wandered through the woods. He found himself entering a small town. He viewed a bar before going inside. There were only a few men sitting at tables. He disregarded their impolite eyes before he approached the bar and manually moved his Megatooth shark skin cape so that he didn't sit on it. The bartender turned to him while scowling.

''What will it be?'' he inquired. ''I will have red wine and pheasant.'' Argost was a little confused when the clients laughed. ''This is not a fancy restaurant. This is a bar. There are burgers....'' the other man informed him.

V.V. Argost frowned before he sighed. ''I suppose I'll have the first thing you mentioned along with water.'' He watched the bartender nod. ''Thank you'' he said when he was served water. The clear liquid felt cool running down his throat. He glanced at the clients whispering and staring at him.

They were beginning to irritate him. He was tempted to use his Flesh-eating Black Flies against them. His hunger prevented him from harming them. His stomach continued to growl.  
He waited patiently for his food to arrive. He was not impressed when he finally saw the hamburger.

The long-haired man picked up his dinner and took a small bite. His shoulders ascended very slowly. It could have been worse. He was alert when one of the men shouted at him.  
''DID YOU ESCAPE FROM THE CIRCUS?'' he yelled before laughing. He observed the strange client pausing.

*Perhaps I should use the Nicaraguan Blood Sucking Vine instead of my Flesh-eating Black Flies!* Argost thought. He continued to eat the hamburger. ''Did you tell Freakshow about the axe murderer?'' another man inquired. The barkeep slowly shook his head back and forth. His strange client seemed a little interested. ''Tell me about him'' he said in a grave tone.

''The axe murderer mostly kills those who venture into the woods. You should be safe as long as you don't go into the forest.'' V.V. Argost seemed very anxious now considering his airship's current location. He started to worry about Munya. His anxiety faded when he remembered his servant's ability to transform into a half-human/  
half-spider creature. He could probably defeat the murderer with ridiculous ease.

Argost completed eating the burger. He continued to observe his surroundings. His eyes became wide when he noticed a lumberjack sitting next to him. They fell upon the axe which was next to the stool. The huge man scowled at him. So he was the axe murderer!

The villain proceeded to run out of the bar and into the woods. His night couldn't possibly get any worse. He turned his head and gasped when he saw the lumberjack following him. The sight of the bearded man clad in red and black flannel and holding the axe would haunt his dreams assuming he survived. He could not get his cruel eyes and scowl out of his mind. He continued to run as though his life depended on it which it did.

The potential murder victim could still hear twigs snapping in half under the weight of the axe murderer's boots. He tripped over a tree root and fell on his face.  
He turned over on his back and trembled against his will at the sight of the bearded man raising his axe above his head. He closed his eyes while waiting to be killed.  
His eyes slowly opened when he did not feel the blade penetrating his chest. He was confused when he looked down at his body and didn't view any blood.

Argost stared at the lumberjack who currently smiled. Why was he smiling?  
He became even more surprised when he extended a hand. Maybe he wished to strangle him instead. He slowly took his hand before being pulled up on his feet. He became queasy at the sight of blood on the ''killer's'' blade.

The enemy of the Saturday family had a couple questions for him. ''Why did you chase me? Why is there blood on your axe?'' The lumberjack's laughter echoed through the forest. ''I was trying to warn you.'' ''Warn me about what?'' The big man pointed the axe at the bloody fellow on the ground. ''I saw him following you before you came into the bar.'' Argost finally understood why the lumberjack tried to protect him. There was an axe resting near the dead killer.

THE END 


End file.
